Legion of Superheroes Se03Ep010: Out of Time
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: A mysterious entity calling himself the Time Trapper has placed Kara and other memory-wiped legionnaires inside one of his pocket dimensions of old Smallville, claiming to be teaching her a lesson. She must decide whether or not to play by his rules if she hopes to free them from his time-warped prison.
1. 01

Kara sat on the fence outside the Kent house in a yellow tee, bleached shorts and sneakers, the warm wind blowing her hair around. Ma Kent walked around inside the house, cooking something up for dinner and completely unaware of her daughter right outside.

She felt something rub against her legs. "Hey, Krypto," she pet the top of the dog's head as it panted, "how you doing, boy?" She stepped off the fence and crouched down, rubbing Krypto's head and making cooing sounds. "You've missed me, haven't you? Yes you have, yes you have. Such a good boy…always such a good boy."

She stood up and brushed her hair back, looking off towards the town of Smallville. "…I feel like I should be doing something…"

Krypto's ears perked up, and he growled at the barn behind the house. Not wanting to risk ignoring him, Kara flew over the house and to the barn doors. Slowly she opened them up as Krypto flew down to her side. At first she found no one inside, nothing more than a horse and piles of hay. Until she stepped in and saw something shift in the shadows.

"Who's there?"

A purple hooded figure floated out, scaring the horse right past her and out into the fields. She couldn't see his face under the darkness of the hood, nor his feet or hands, as though there was nothing underneath. "Hey," she moved close to them, "I asked who you are. Now answer me before-"

"Before you what," his voice was deep and sounded like the wind outside, "freeze me? Use your heat vision? Super strength? You cannot bend time. I alone have such power."

"…Time?"

A chuckle echoed from under the hood. "Who could possibly know more about time…than the Time Trapper?"

* * *

 **OUT OF TIME**

"Time Trapper?" Kara stepped closer to him. "…Why are you here?"

"To see what I've created, and to enjoy this…order."

She felt a strange anger in her. "Order? _Order_?" She grabbed the front of his cloak and held him close to her, glaring into the darkness of the hood. "I've heard others speak of this order you want, and it only destroys the order that was already there!"

Another chuckle. "You are young and innocent. You know not of what you speak. Don't you see the world around you? You and your legionnaires are happy now, aren't you?"

She let him go and rubbed her temples. "Legionnaires? Wait…what are you talking about? The Legion…," she felt a headache coming on, "the future…Brainiac…what am I doing here?" She put the pieces together as the fogginess of her mind vanishing. "I should be in the thirty-first century, leading the Legion of Superheroes against Brainiac!"

"But you're happy now, at ease without the worries of an imminent war," Time Trapper reasoned with her, floating around her as she followed him with her eyes, "as are your allies. I've created a pocket in time where you live in a Smallville without such troubles…unless you wish it."

Kara backed away from him as Krypto barked. "Brainiac sent you, didn't he?"

"No one controls me," Time Trapper snapped at her, raising his arms for emphasis, "the Eternity Glass is beyond any mortal's grasp! This is my work alone, and I shall keep it and you here forever!"

Kara threw a punch at him but he had already disappeared. "Wait, come back!" She looked around the barn but there was no one there. "Dang it! Krypto," she glanced at the dog, "can you track his scent?"

Krypto sniffed around before racing out of the door. She started to follow until Mrs. Kent popped her head in. "Kara? Is everything okay out here?"

"Its fine, Ma," she pecked her on the cheek and ran after Krypto, "I'm just going into town for a while!"

"What about lunch?"

"I'll warm it up later!" She caught up to her dog and ran along the side of the dirt road. "I can't let anything distract me, anyway."

* * *

It wasn't long before they found their way to the outskirts of Smallville, standing at the beginning of the downtown shopping district. "Okay boy, let's find ourselves a warlock…that's what he'd be, right?"

Krypto seemed to give her a shrug as they walked down the sidewalk, passing people she recognized from home. From her _real_ Smallville. "This is super eerie, Krypto. How close are we to this Time Trapper?"

Krypto sniffed around and started walking into the hardware store. Kara was about to follow him again before catching sight of someone out of the corner of her eye. "…Is that…?"

It was a redhead walking around the corner of the candy shop, but she could have sworn shed seen an all too familiar scar over his right eye. Leaving Krypto to the investigation she ran across the street and around the shop behind the figure in plaid and denims, who was laughing alongside a blonde in a pink tank and black jeans.

"…Lightning Lad? Saturn Girl?"

They turned back to her, and she immediately knew they were her fellow legionnaires. "You guys really are here," she stepped up to them, smiling, "but…why are you out of costume?"

They shared a look of confusion. "Sorry, we're new to Smallville," Saturn Girl fixed her ponytail, "and the humidity is starting to drive me insane. Do you live around here?"

Her smile was fading. "What are you talking about? Of course I live here. I mean, not in this version of Smallville, since it's a pocket dimension created by someone known as the Time Trapper, but…look, we'll get to him later. Right now I need your help finding the others…if there are others…what are you guys staring at?"

"Sorry, miss," Lightning Lad wrapped his arm around Saturn Girl's shoulders, "it's just that you're a big more energetic then our friends of the city. I knew it was a good idea moving out here from Metropolis."

The duo walked away from her as her arms dropped. "…"

"And, by the way," Lightning Lad glanced at her over his shoulder, "it's Garth and Imra. Later!"

 **After the craziness of the last episode, I thought's it be nice to give us something a bit more...unusual and light. I've brought back a villain from the old comics (and from the "Trapped in Time" animated feature with the justice league, Karate Kid and Dawnstar), a guy who knows how to bend time to his will. Looks like Supergirl's going to have to deal with not only finding her fellow legionnaires, but somehow convincing them all of this is a lie...that is, if she even _wants_ to...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	2. 02

"Garth? Imra?!" Kara could only watch as they walked away, laughing about some joke Lightning Lad had made. "No, no, no, don't tell me…I _can't_ be the only one with my memories intact!"

She returned to the road to find Krypto waiting outside the hardware store. "Sorry, boy," she walked over to him and pet his head, "but this is going to be harder than a game of hide and seek with a freak in a hood."

She entered the hardware store with Krypto and looked down aisle after aisle. She came upon a young man with brown hair and blue eyes looking at different metal fences at the end. "Hello. I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"Just arrived," he gave her a smile, "nice to find such a peaceful place. I'm Douglas."

Her eyes widened. "Douglas? You mean…Douglas, who can turn into metal…Ferro!"

He blinked a few times before putting a piece of metal fence down. "Ferro. Pretty cool nickname. Do I get to give you one, now, strange girl?"

"It's Kara," she tried reminding him, "you know, leader of the Legion? The group of heroes that you joined with your metal powers? The same ones your brother had before he died-"

"You," he jabbed his finger into her chest, "know _nothing_ about my brother." He stormed out of the shop, earning her a look from the shop owner behind the cash register.

"Good work, Kara," she smacked her forehead as Krypto disappeared into one of the other aisles, "hey, where are you going Krypto? So much for man's best friend." She followed him into the next aisle – and nearly choked back on air, her jaw dropping.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a nail before, boy."

"Well…I'm not entirely sure."

It was Mr. Kent, just as he looked from the photos in the Kent home. He had passed away before Kara had landed on Earth, but it was him, down to the greying hair, blue shirt and overalls, and the kind gaze through his small glasses. He was speaking to a young blonde in a green jacket, dark jeans and boots, who was carefully examining a nail out of a bucket full of them.

"Mr. Kent," she murmured as they continued talking about how exciting nails were, "he's here…but why? Why would Time Trapper do all of this?"

Krypto walked up to Mr. Kent, who pet his head. "Hey, boy, how are you doing? Did you come to find me for lunch? Is it that late already?" He looked up at Kara. "Oh, Kara, there you are. I'd like you to meet a new neighbour – Querl Dox."

The blonde boy turned to her, his green eyes studying her as she continued to gawk. "Querl Dox…B-Brainy?! You're…you're white! What happened to your green skin?!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I was just thinking about inviting him over for lunch with us," he gently grabbed the nail from Querl's hand, "what do you say, Kara? Clark will be over soon, too, so we'll make it a real party. Won't we, boy?" He scratched Krypto behind the ears as they walked out of the store. "Yes we will!"

"Brainy, please, you have to remember," she looked him in the eye, "I…uh…well…," her memories returned to the kiss she had given him in the nursing station aboard the Legion cruiser, "…have you ever heard of someone known as the Time Trapper?"

"Is that some kind of band?" Querl looked her over. "Or have I missed some big hit movie?"

"...We need to get home to Clark," she dragged him out of the store, "he'll know what to…do…"

Time Trapper stood on the road, and she knew he was smiling at her. Then Mr. Kent drove his truck up, hiding him from view. "Let's get going, Kara!"

Krypto barked from the back window as she ran around the truck to find that Time Trapper had vanished again. "Oh, come on!"

Querl peeked around the corner of the truck. "You don't have cults here in Smallville, do you?"

* * *

Kara couldn't think of a stranger lunch back home. Krypto ate from his dog bowl on the back balcony as Mrs. Kent served Mr. Kent, Clark in his white shirt and pants and her steaming bowls of chicken and dumplings. "Eat up while it's still hot."

Kara noticed Querl leaning against the railing, looking at his bowl of food curiously. "…Is something wrong, Querl?"

"Chicken and dumplings," he murmured under his breath, "…Bouncing Boy…he told me about this…where is he…ah," he winced, holding his head before picking up the spoon, "darn headaches."

They _had_ their memories. All Kara had to do was find a way to bring them out, and not just with Querl. She had to free the others, including her cousin that was currently blowing off the steam from his bowl, and find out what Time Trapper's game was, and whether he had any connections to Brainiac.

As they finished dinner she grabbed Querl's hand. "I'm going to show Querl around the farm, okay? We'll be right back!" She dragged him down the steps to out to the barn, Krypto close behind. Once inside she shut the doors behind them. "Okay, Querl, it's time to fix this."

"Um," he backed away from her, "this isn't the part where you kill me, is it?"

"Shut up," she grabbed his face and examined his eyes, "now how do I get in there?"

"…You're scaring me."

"Doesn't any of this seem odd to you, Querl?" She spun around, gesturing to everything around them. "You said something about Bouncing Boy. Think back to it!"

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about," he shoved her away, "so can we please go now?"

"Ugh," she stomped her foot down in frustration, "what is your plan, Time Trapper? What are you trying to prove to me by trapping us here? How can I possibly…cure him…," she turned back to a confused Brainy, "…a cure…with a fifty percent chance of working!"

She grabbed the front of his shirt again. "Let's hope this has enough healing power for a second go."

"What? What cure are you-"

She didn't let him ask anything more before pulling him in for a full on kiss.

 **...Yeah, pretty sure Kara doesn't have a PhD in medicine...but who cares? They've already had their second kiss of the series...once again, a bit one sided in Kara's favour, but whatever. Let's just hope it does the trick, because Time Trapper is hard enough to beat with a group of legionnaires. Imagine trying to defeat him on your own...well, you and your super powered dog.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	3. 03

She stepped away from Brainy, who was currently staring at her as though she'd grown a second head. "Well? Do you remember anything?"

"…Yes."

And then he fainted.

"Ah," she knelt down beside him, "oh no, I've broken him! Curse you, Time Trapper, he was so young!"

"Kara," Clark poked his head into the barn, "how's Querl enjoying the tour…hey," he ran in to her side, "what happened?"

"I-I kissed him! This didn't happen the last time!"

"You what?" He gave Querl a light shake. "Kara, what have you done?"

"I was trying to get his memories back from Time Trapper!"

"From…Time Trapper…," Clark shook his head, his glasses sliding down his nose, "he's…he's here? But we…no…"

"You have to remember, Kal, please," she grabbed his arms, "don't leave me here alone!"

She glanced at the barn doors when she felt a cool breeze, and there by the road was Time Trapper. "…Wait here," she flew out of the barn, not caring who saw, "I'm going to finish this now!"

"Don't you see," Time Trapper told her as he dodged her punch, "I'm doing this for us."

"What does that mean?" She swooped around him, trying to grab his cloak but just missing with each reach. "This is doing nothing for me!"

"It will help you to fight Brainiac, by strengthening your control over your emotions."

She tried to slap him. "Why are you trying to help me? What good does it do for you?"

She could have sworn he was sneering at her as he snickered. "Because there is a future beyond Brainiac's reign that I want to see fulfilled, but only once you've become a…adequate leader."

"And what do you consider adequate?"

"One who doesn't let her anger control her. One who doesn't let her…admiration for certain allies keep her from thinking straight." With that he vanished, just as Clark and Querl ran over beside her on the road.

"That hooded figure," Clark rubbed his temple, "is he…I've seen him before…"

"Kara," Querl pulled her aside as Clark thought things over, "I don't know if this kissing thing is going to be a regular greeting between us, but everything's coming back."

"I can't believe this," she groaned, pulling at her hair, "Time Trapper is trying to play psychiatrist with me in this stupid pocket dimension…you don't mind the kissing, do you?"

He averted his gaze, and for a second she thought she saw him…blushing. "Look, uh, we need to focus. Did he say anything about his Eternity Glass?"

"Yeah, he briefly mentioned it. That's his weakness, huh?"

"If we can find it, we can command him to return us to our own dimension and time."

"Right," she sighed, "I'm so glad you're my advisor."

They stared at each other before blushing and turning away. "Well, we should start our search…somewhere."

"You're leader. Lead the way."

"Come on, Clark," she took his arm as they started to run, "it's round two of hide and seek!" They ran off, Krypto staying behind, watching them intensely.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Clark said as they got back to the front of the hardware store, "we're trapped in a time pocket by the Time Trapper, who's trying to help Kara become a better leader for the Legion of Superheroes, a team in the thirty-first century…that we're all a part of?" He glanced at Brainy. "And you're actually supposed to be green?"

"Not important, but yes." He looked around. "You said you saw Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl and Ferro around here?"

"I know I met them…I sort of made Douglas mad, though, so he may be a bit tougher to talk to."

"Okay, so, say I go along with this," he turned to Kara, "what's the plan?"

"We gather whatever legionnaires are here in Smallville, find Time Trapper," she knocked her fists together, "and we beat our way out of here!"

"Beating him may be difficult," Brainy warned them as they stepped around the candy shop, "from what I've seen of him in the archives back home...among other places, his power to freeze and control time will be hard to evade."

"…Brainy," she gazed at him, "have you…met this guy before?"

"…I saw a lot of things during my three years of travel," he admitted as they walked towards a small park, "and…well, yes, I've met him."

"Oh, do tell. There may be something you've seen that could help us."

"If he's going to tell us," Clark told them, "let's wait until we find the others."

"Right," she nodded and pointed in different directions, "Brainy, go that way. I'll take Clark with me until his memories fully return. We come back here in one hour with whoever we've found, got it?"

They nodded in agreement and split. From the sky Time Trapper watched.

"…Hm…you're making progress, Kara Zor-el…but do you truly think you can escape me with mere force?"

* * *

Brainy finally saw the young brown haired man Kara had described as Douglas talking to a bunch of guys in leather coats, chatting by their bikes. "Douglas," he ran up to him, "we need to talk."

"Aw, look here," one of the bikers jeered at him from behind dark shades, "we've got ourselves a little nerd looking for his buddy. You know this geek, Doug?"

"No," he tried shooing Brainy away, "don't even know his name."

"Douglas, it's me, Querl Dox, and you're starting to fall into place with this pocket dimension."

They all broke out into harsh laughter. "Querl? What sort of stupid name is that?"

He sighed. "Douglas, just two minutes of your time."

The one in shades shoved him down hard, causing him to fall to the ground. "He said he didn't know you, punk, so beat it…unless," he snapped his fingers as his colleagues grouped around him, "we're going to have to beat it into you."

Brainy looked to Douglas, but he simply turned away. He was becoming too intertwined with the people of the dimension. Brainy was on his own against civilians that he couldn't fight at full power for moral reasons, who were about to beat him up before he could even get started with Kara's plan.

 **Don't you just hate those cliché leather wearing biker bullies from the old movies that always have to act as though they're the toughest thing since sliced bread...if it were frozen...and made of cold iron? Well it looks like Querl is going to have to find a way to save Douglas from putting on his shades and riding off into the sunset on a Harley. Once he deals with shades and his gang, of course...but how? Since when do nerds win these sorts of fights?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	4. 04

"Garth! Imra!"

Kara and Clark ran up to the duo as they turned to them, stepping out of a small clothing store. "Oh, it's you," Imra smiled, "nice to see you again. I love all the clothes here," she held two shopping bags up, "they're so comfy and styling."

"Styling?" Kara moaned. "We're losing them fast, Kal."

"Don't tell me," Garth chuckled, "you're here to tell us more about this Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl were just so happen to resemble?"

"This is going to sound extremely strange, trust me," Clark fixed his glasses, "but we need your help…my cousin Kara here says that you two have the power of electricity and telepathy."

Garth and Imra stared at them, not speaking a word. "…Yeah," Clark sighed, "I expected as much. Kara?"

She coughed to clear her throat. "…Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, Bouncing Boy, Blok, Shadow Lass, Kel-el, Cosmic Boy, Triplicate Girl, XS, Colossal-"

"Uh, Kara? They've already left."

She looked around to find that Garth and Imra had vanished. "…This is _impossible_ ," she felt her patience quickly slipping away, "how are we going to convince them to join us?"

"I don't think they'll join us unless there's a reason for their powers to activate."

"Then we need a reason? Great," she crossed her arms, "the _one_ time I want villains around to fight, and we have nothing-"

 _Boom!_

Screaming came from downtown. "…Oh, no," she glanced over to see Time Trapper flashing a grin at her from the darkness of his hood as smoke poured out from behind the buildings, "I didn't really wish for…ahh!" She shook her fists and raced off, Clark right behind her as they made their way to the main street. As they ran out past a car Kara gawked. "You've got to be kidding me! The Fatal Five, all of them!"

Emerald Empress hovered with her large eye partner as Validus roared behind her, smashing cars. Persuader and Tharok marched down the road towards them as Mano destroyed a stop sign. "Time Trapper's brought them to his pocket dimension!"

"Why?"

She made quotations with her fingers. "Helping me with my development as a leader – _not_!"

"Well, what do we have here?" Emerald Empress pointed at her, smiling. "Boys, I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling it has to do with our heroes over here."

"Well then," Tharok smirked, "why don't we interrogate?"

"Clark, go and get the others. I don't know how, but bring them here," she pointed back, "I'll keep them distracted."

"Kara?"

"Just go!"

He gave the Fatal Five one last look before running off as Kara stood her ground. "Okay, Fatal Five," she faced off against them, "let the interrogation begin."

* * *

The last biker fell back against the bikes as Querl stood over them. The one with shades stepped back beside a shocked Douglas. "Whoa, since…since when do nerds know how to fight?"

"Since forever. Now," he intimidatingly cracked a knuckle, "are we going to have any further problems, _shades_?"

The bikers took to their bikes and rode off, leaving Douglas to rub his head. "Man, you're pretty cool, dude."

"Uh, sure, whatever that means. You need to come with me, Douglas. Didn't you find it odd that Kara know what happened to your brother?"

Douglas looked to the ground, trying to thinks things out. "…A complete stranger knowing that my brother is gone? Yeah, a bit odd."

Querl nodded. "Maybe because she's not so much a stranger to you as she is a face from the past…or rather, from the future."

"…She called me Ferro…where have I heard that name before? It…feels so familiar," He held his head in his hands, "ah…my head…"

"Your memories are coming back to you," he told him, "don't let Time Trapper keep your prisoner here. Supergirl needs our help and you know it."

Finally Douglas looked him in the eyes. "Yeah, she does. I've heard stories of Time Trapper."

"And I've had my own encounters."

"Really?"

"I'll tell everyone later," they began to head back downtown, "let's just get back to the others."

"Or," Douglas stopped and pointed in front of them, "we could talk to him."

Time Trapper hovered before them, standing in their way of getting to the main road. "Brainiac 5, you're making it very hard to aid Kara Zor-el in her growth as a leader."

"And you're making it hard to see the good of your so called assistance, placing us here and trying to manipulate our minds."

"It's for her own good. Overcoming this is the only way to overcome any obstacle in her way."

Douglas ran at him, but Time Trapper held his covered hand out, freezing him in place. "Not you. I'm dealing with Querl first."

"No fair," Douglas glanced back to find the ground underneath Brainy softening and beginning to suck him down, "Brainy!"

The ground was pulling him under, and despite his struggling it only moved him down faster. "The pocket dimension is breaking around me. Time Trapper!"

"I'm afraid you know too much, Querl, so…goodbye. Can't have you ruining my dimension before I adequately fix Kara Zor-el. Do trust me when I say I know what I'm doing."

"Find Kara," Brainy told Douglas as he was sucked into the ground, "tell her that I'll fix this!"

And then he was gone, the ground back to normal. Douglas unfroze as Time Trapper vanished. "…"

* * *

Blok worked at the main console in the Legion tower, running through files as Shadow Lass left the room.

"… **Welcome back, father**."

"C.O.M.P.U.T.O?" Blok tilted his head. "What did you say?"

 _Blip!_

"Ow, ow, ow!" A voice came from out under the console. Blok crouched down and pulled the metal plate off the bottom and peered in. "…Uh…how'd you get in there, Brainy?"

Brainiac 5 was tangled up in a jumble of colourful wires, upside down but back to his regular green self. "No time to explain. We need to call upon a…reserve legionnaire, Blok, before it's too late."

"…You're acting very strange."

"I understand. Now please help me before I lose feelings in both legs."

 **Where has Brainiac 5 met the Time Trapper? How can he possibly help Kara and the others from outside the pocket dimension? Just who is this reserve legionnaire he needs to call upon? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Man, this is probably my favourite episode to write in the entire series. I love putting the characters back into Smallville for a bit of insane fun!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	5. 05

Kara knocked Mano back just as Persuader swiped his axe at her, catching her in the gut with the back of the blade and sending her down the road and smack into a pickup truck. "Ah," she rubbed her stomach, wincing as she stood, "this interrogation sucks."

Tharok aimed at her and began firing. She flew up to avoid him and, with a big breath of ice cold air, froze his arm cannon. He smashed it against a building to free it, but she flew down and knocked him square in the jaw, where he stumbled back into Mano.

"Pathetic," Emerald Empress hovered up beside Validus' head, "go, my precious eye, and destroy her!"

Validus slammed her down into the road with his hand, creating a crater beneath her. Before she could sit up the Emerald Eye flew over her and shot down a thick beam of energy, keeping her pinned. "Ahh!" She managed to tilt her head to one side.

And there hovered Time Trapper, unnoticed by the Fatal Five. "Now, Kara," he seemed to whisper right into her ear, "is this how you're going to go out? Dying at the hands of a single eye?"

"You can't control me," she grit her teeth and shut her eyes tight, "I _am_ a leader!"

Heat poured from her eyes, plowing through the energy and erupting over the Emerald Eye. A terrible screeching sound came from it as it fell at her feet, smoking. Emerald Empress gasped and knelt down beside it, rubbing the top until it was too hot to touch anymore. There seemed to be a glaze over it.

"You," she snarled as Kara stood up and backed away, "you _blinded_ it!"

"I did _what_?"

Validus punched her back into the truck, and Tharok shot her down. She got to her elbows to find Mano staring down at her, his purple energy seeping from the fingers of his yellow suit. "Interrogation over."

His hand hadn't reached her hair before a blast of lightning torched him, throwing Mano in the air and down into a store display of fruit, smearing his helmet. Kara got to her feet to find Clark, Garth, Imra and Douglas standing beside one another on the road. "You came," she smiled, "Kal, you got them to come!"

Garth gazed at his hands with excitement. "That. Was. _AWESOME_!"

Imra glanced at Kara. "…Telepathy, huh?" She focused on Validus, who was about to come charging at them. Placing her hands to the sides of her head she closed her eyes. "Hm…yes, I can…I can feel him…," she pointed his way as she looked him right in the eye, "you will _sleep_!"

Validus swayed back and forth until he fell backwards, snoring as he hit the ground with a thunderous boom. Imra chuckled. "The bigger they are."

Douglas stood before Persuader, and as the large criminal raised his axe he shielded his face with his hands, his entire body turning a dark grey. Persuader swung down, his axe deflected by the metal of Douglas' body. "Sweet," he smirked, "Ferro it is, then."

He grabbed the axe and swung it down hard, digging it into the road. As Persuader struggled to pull it loose he hopped onto the handle and ran up it before punching his mask right off. Persuader stumbled back as he flipped off and to the ground. "Okay," Douglas smiled, " _really_ sweet."

Tharok aimed his arm cannon at Douglas, but Clark shot him back with heat vision as Kara grabbed Persuader's hair and flipped him on top of his teammate. They all stood on the road and walked to Emerald Empress, who was cradling the Emerald Eye in her arms.

"Sarya," Imra spoke quietly to her, her memories flooding back into her mind, "I'm sorry, but…I'm afraid we can't fix the eye this time."

She angrily glared at Kara before her shoulders drooped and she began to whimper. Kara stepped away beside Douglas. "I didn't know," she said, "I didn't think my heat vision would do that much damage to it…"

"Forget about the eye for now," he told her, "we still need to escape."

"…Where's Brainiac 5?"

"I think Time Trapper sent him back to our original dimension to keep him from telling us how to stop him."

She sternly turned to where Time Trapper had once stood. "…We don't need his information. As leader of the Legion of Superheroes, it's my duty to come up with a plan for stopping our opponent."

"…How?"

"Saturn Girl," Kara returned to the group, "locate any other legionnaires in Smallville and call them here. We're going to need everyone's help to catch Time Trapper."

Imra nodded and sent out a psychic signal across the pocket dimension. " _Attention all legionnaires. This is Saturn Girl, calling you out of Time Trapper's control. We need to escape this realm. We need you to wake up and join us_!"

"Alright," Lightning Lad and Clark looked raring to go, "so once everyone's here, how to you propose we catch Time Trapper?"

"This is his world, Kara. He's going to know where we are at all times."

"I won't play into his hands anymore," she assured them, "he may have created this dimension, but Smallville is my hometown, not his. If anyone is going to know what's going on at all times, it's _us_."

The legionnaires nodded, all smiling as they walked down the road. Douglas stopped by a window, studying his reflection. It had been way too long since he'd last seen his face in such a healthy condition. Knowing he was going to have to go back to hiding behind the stuffy metal mask…

"Ferro?" Clark stopped and turned back to him. "Are you coming…oh," he saw him looking at his own reflection, "…Douglas…"

"…For Andrew," he told himself as he followed Clark and the others, "any scar is worth wearing."

Time Trapper watched from above the clouds as the group continued to discuss their plans. "Excellent, Kara Zor-el. You're showing great progress…but tell me, how to you ever hope to defeat one so great and powerful as I?"

 **I always felt so bad for Ferro Lad and his brother, how they had to hide behind those masks. I know I said this episode was going to be light, and yet I've already blinded Emerald Empress' eye and forced Douglas to make such a tough decision. Such is the development of the Legion. Let's just hope that Kara can bring them all out of it before the Time Trapper does something drastic.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	6. 06

Brainiac 5, Blok, Shadow Lass and Dream Girl stood outside the Legion Tower as a deep glow formed in front of them. As the light vanished, two figures stood in front of them. "Welcome back," Blok greeted them, "White Witch and Zyx."

Dream Girl hugged her sister as Zyx smirked. "So you needed to call in the most powerful member of the Legion, huh, genius?"

"Keep your ego inside that helmet of yours," Shadow Lass flicked it, "we've got legionnaires to save."

"Time Trapper has created his own pocket dimension based on the Smallville Supergirl and Superman know," Brainy explained to them as Shadow Lass held Zyx back from flicking her, "we need to find his Eternity Glass."

"Wait," Dream Girl had to ask, "why wouldn't he keep it with him inside the dimension?"

"So that Supergirl wouldn't be able to grab it and control him. Out here she can't reach it – but we can. White Witch, do you know where it could be at this moment?"

She nodded. "There is said to be a century far beyond ours that even your time travel technology cannot reach. It has been blocked off by Time Trapper's Iron Curtain, preventing us from travelling beyond it. If the Eternity Glass is to be found anywhere, it's there."

"If it's impossible to travel to," Shadow Lass reminded them, "then how do we get there?"

"Magic, duh," Zyx fixed his helmet and gave her a thumbs up, "we'll combine your time travel with our powers and break the Iron Curtain!"

Brainy pulled out a time bubble tech. "Oh no you don't," Shadow Lass grabbed it from him and stepped over beside Zyx, "if Supergirl found out I let you go to the end of time travel she'd have my head. I can handle this."

He shrugged as Dream Girl glanced at White Witch. "Are you sure Zyx can do this without you?"

"I brought him here, that's all," she assured her sister, "he is ready."

They stood side by side as the time bubble wrapped around them and disappeared. "Blok, Dream Girl," Brainy turned to them and White Witch, "we need to find where Supergirl last was. If we can get the trajectory of Time Trapper's pocket dimension right, we can rip a hole between our realms."

They ran into the tower as White Witch observed from the stairs. "Such an interesting group of heroes…"

* * *

The time bubble travelled through deep space, passing over centuries at Mach speed.

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"

"Ugh," Shadow Lass groaned as the bubble entered a bright light, "if you don't shut up I'm going to toss you right out into the time stream, pipsqueak!"

* * *

Time Trapper landed down in an open crop field, looking around as the wind brushed the crops apart. "Who could ever want to destroy such a precious world?"

Red beams of heat rushed across the crops, cutting them short. Time Trapper froze it in time before it touched him and turned around to find Kara standing a few feet away from him, the wind lessening as she stared. All the crops were down to their waists now because of her heat vision. "Kara Zor-el. What have you learned today?"

"Plenty. I learned that I can fight without a costume," she stepped closer to him with every answer, "I learned that you live to make worlds of your own no matter what others say, that I make a good leader whether or not I'm always in control, that my mistakes make me stronger, and no, I don't care how sappy that sounds, and one final thing – I learned that distracting the great time manipulator is way too easy!"

He had no time to defend himself as Saturn Girl popped out from the crops behind him and blasted him back with a mind blast. He flew right into Lightning Lad, who charged him with electricity and threw him over to Clark, who knocked him down.

"Fools," he gasped as Clark picked him up, "I will-"

"No time," he told him as he tossed him at Star Boy, wearing a white shirt and blue pants, "now, Thom!"

Thom held him in the air and threw him towards Kinetix as she popped up beside Kara in a green summer dress and braid that floated by her cheek, keeping him suspended as the crop around them began to float behind her. "Now for a crop bath."

" _Enough_!"

Everything froze around Tim Trapper. He caught his breath and glared at Kara from underneath his hood as she blinked at him, unable to move her body. "You mock me despite my attempts to help you."

"You know another thing you taught me, Time Trapper?" She smiled. "This little "lesson" of yours had taught me that it isn't what you see that's important, it's what you can't see that matters."

"…"

"…In other words, you're gonna regret sending Brainy away, because knowing him, your Eternity Glass is just about ready." She used her heat vision to slice through part of the bottom of his cloak's arm, momentarily distracting him. As time began to move again Kinetix covered him in crop pieces, Star Boy chucked him to the ground, and Lightning Lad shocked him again.

"Yes," he staggered to his feet as they surrounded him, "this is…good…you've truly…truly grown, Kara Zor-el…!"

Green chains appeared over his cloak, weighing him down. "No," he gasped, " _no_! Not the Eternity Glass! How could you!"

A deep tear in the crop field appeared under him, the chain reaching in through it. Zyx popped his head through, grinning. "We totally just broke a dimension. Come on, guys!" He waved to them before grabbing the chains and disappearing back, dragging Tim Trapper back with him. One by one the legionnaires jumped in after him as the dimension began to fall apart around them.

Kara heard barking behind her and turned to find Krypto, Mrs. And Mr. Kent watching from afar, sad smiles on their faces as the dog whimpered.

"Come on, Kara," Kinetix carried Emerald Empress back through the rip, "don't forget, your _real_ family awaits."

Kara waved to them and nodded. "Let's just hope the rest of the Fatal Five doesn't disappear."

"Don't really care."

"Kinetix," she sighed, "…true. But I have a feeling they won't be _that_ easy to get rid of."

She jumped in after her as the entire realm shrunk into nothingness.

 **Yeah, man, Kara just beat up the Time Trapper and saved the Legion from his grasp! I always thought of him as the sort of adversary that could one day be an ally, so long as he can be handled by whoever wants to work with him. Knowing Kara, I bet they'd have a hard go at it, but who knows? Anyways, all that matters now...is that Zyx gets to brag about how he just saved Supergirl _and_ Superman! Oh, dear.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	7. 07

Kara felt back to normal as she slipped her Supergirl boots on and walked outside of the Legion tower, where everyone else was gathered around the chained Time Trapper. "Good job, legionnaires. Split and rest until the training simulation this evening. Lightning Lad and Star Boy, you're leading."

They nodded and the group parted. "So, how'd I do," Zyx asked as he and Shadow Lass stood on either side of Time Trapper, "we really made it through the Iron Curtain! It was amazing!"

"You stick me on any other mission with this kid," Shadow Lass glowered at Kara, "and I'll quit on the spot, join the Fatal Five and shave my head."

Zyx stuck his tongue out at her as White Witch took his shoulder and teleported them back to Zerox. Shadow Lass flew into the tower with Blok as Brainy and Supergirl stood beside Time Trapper. "The Eternity Glass," he handed a large hourglass to Supergirl, the green chain attached to it, "your decision, leader."

"Really? You _are_ my advisor, after all. Any advice?"

He smiled before walking up the steps. "Take your time."

"So here we are," Time Trapper spoke to her with a calm voice as she examined the Eternity Glass, "now you make the ultimate decision. You hold in your hands the power to travel to any time…before the Iron Curtain I've placed for your own safety."

"Of course you have."

"You don't believe me?"

She sighed. "I don't know. You're so confusing."

"I did this all for you."

"You did this _somewhat_ for me. Face it, you're addicted to creating pocket dimensions you have complete control over."

He chuckled. "…So what will your decision be, Kara Zor-el, leader of this Legion?"

She studied the hourglass before looking into the darkness under his hood. "…," she broke the green chain binding him, "go."

"This is your final choice?"

 _Flash!_

White Witch appeared at her side. "I'll be handing the Eternity Glass back to White Witch for safe keeping on Zerox," she handed it over to her, "so know that, should you try anything like this again, we'll come for you."

He bowed to them. "Any last words, Kara Zor-el?"

"Yes. There's one final thing this whole…"lesson" has taught me."

"Oh?"

The trio glanced up at a window of the tower, where they could see Brainiac 5 talking to an irritated Shadow Lass and contemplating Blok. Supergirl smirked.

"You taught me that true love's kiss really does break the spell…which reminds me," she turned back to him, "Brainy never told us how you two met."

Time Trapper tilted his head at her. "We met at a Laundromat on Neptune."

"…You're not serious."

He chuckled and vanished from sight. She gawked and turned to White Witch. "He's not serious, right? Like, he has a sense of humour, _right_?"

White Witch shrugged, laughing. "He has to wash that cloak sometime."

* * *

Brainiac sat at his throne, the ship flying through space as he watched various planets from the screens in front of him. "…"

" **Brainiac 6** ," C.O.M.P.U.T.O's voice spoke through the ship speakers, " **I must ask you a question**."

"I have nearly completed my plans, C.O.M.P.U.T.O, so yes, I shall give you time for your...inquiries."

There was silence for a moment. "… **What can one do…to impress one's father?** "

For the first time in a thousand years, Brainiac did something he thought he had actually forgotten to do.

He smiled.

 **ROLL CREDITS**

 **Okay, now that that lighthearted time is over, let's get back to dark, gritty tales of the Legion of Superheroes - C.O.M.P.U.T.O seems to be up to something, and you know what that means: DANGER, WILL ROBINSON, DANGER! Okay, so replace Will Robinson with Legion of Superheroes, and you've got the same suspense for the next episode, "Chaos Before the Storm", coming to a fanfic website near you. Hold onto your hats, ladies, gentlemen and robots of all ages...hopefully above three, and get ready for the craziness yet to come!**

 **Thanks for reading, and until the next episode!**


End file.
